Ecstasy
by Saturnspaz
Summary: Surviving in the Hunger Games was hard enough, but keeping your sanity during it is harder. This story is from the POV of District 6's male tribute, Laken Jade. In the games, he can only rely on his wits and alertness to get out alive. His #1 rule, don't form any alliances. But what happens when he's on the brink of death, and a certain tribute saves his life? I suck at summaries.


**Alright, so I'm this is my first fanfiction that isn't about anime. Please give this story a chance, I swear it will get far more interesting. Reason why I say that, the story might start out a little slow, because I'm not starting it at the games I'm starting it from the very beginning. So, I apologize if you don't like the way it starts. But, you know, if you don't like it don't read it. So, if you're still here, let's get to it!**

**Story theme: The Walk – Imogen Heap**

**(This song's literally perfect for describing this story.)**

**Disclaimers: The original thought of the Hunger Games doesn't belong to me, but all of the characters and story idea for this is all mine. Did I do that right?**

Today was the day. A torturous, nerve wrecking day that everyone in every district had to hate. If they didn't, well, they were crazy. It was reaping day, meaning it was time to choose the hunger game's next victims. As far as I know, ours started at three. Which isn't that far away. Right now, it was around one o' clock in my district, and everyone was preparing for the "special event." Whether it was gathering food for after, or enjoying time together with families. You never know if you're child's going to be picked. Luckily, my name was only in there four times, but my brother, Tacey, had a bigger chance of getting his name drawn. Unfortunately, his name was in there thirty-three times. Enjoying my time before the reaping, I walked the train tracks that went through the district. It was an older track that had been abandoned quite some time ago, but it was still a great place in my point of view. Besides, if I were to ever disrespect this track in any way, Dakota would-

"Yo, Laken!" Yep, there he was. "You enjoyin' your time before the reaping?" I nodded. Dakota Hollick; my best friend that I've known since I was eight. The way we met was sort of…an accident. I had heard of the abandoned tracks, and thought that I could get some money from selling some of the metal. When I had tried to remove one of the railings, that's when he appeared. "Stop! What are you doing?!" I jumped back, surprised by the sudden noise. Then, a boy jumped out of the trees. He was most likely hanging out in the branches. "You can't damage this track!" He shouted. I stared at him confused.

"Why? Is it against the law?" I wondered. He then slapped his forehead, a groaning sound coming out of his mouth.

"No, it's not. Don't you know what this is?" I blinked.

"A…train track?" He slapped his forehead again.

"Well, duh! I mean, do you know what train track it is?" He inquired. I shook my head no. "It's the B&O railroad, stupid!"

"B&O railroad?" I repeated. He stood up; leaning over me.

"Yeah, this has been here since 1828. It's what connected Baltimore and Ohio together! It's been here even before the rebellion happened! Before the hunger games!" Baltimore and Ohio were such ancient words. Both didn't exist anymore, yet he was explaining them as if they were. "This is a historical artifact, it can't just be destroyed!" Assuming he was done with his lecture, I stood up and apologized. Saying that I had no idea this meant so much to him, and had no idea it was so valuable. I saw his angered face soften, turning into a more pitiful expression. "It's alright," He sighed. "You just wanted to help your family, right?" I nodded. Then, I felt his hand plop on my head, ruffling it. "Then, I guess I can't blame ya. What's your name, kid?" He asked.

"L-Laken." I stuttered. "Laken Jade." He held out his hand.

"Dakota Hollick." He introduced. "Nice to meet ya."

And that's how it happened. That railroad was our meeting place, or as he liked to call it, our secret hideout. We did everything there; from playing in the trees, to pretending we were part of some secret organization. It was truly a wonderful place to be, and I'm glad I didn't ruin it back then. Not only that, but I'm grateful I met Dakota in the first place.

"So, tell me," He started. "You think you're going to get chosen?"

"I don't know." I answered. "I hope I don't get chosen. You know better than anyone that I have no athletic ability whatsoever." He chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I mean, you're a pretty good climber." Well, at least he tried to boost my confidence.

"Yeah, but that's the only thing I can do." He slapped my shoulder playfully.

"Nah, don't be like that! You'll be fine, we've made this far after all." That was true; only a few more years and we'll be done with the reaping. Well, he'll be out before me, he was a year older than me. Wanting to change the subject, I decided to ask what he was doing after. "Oh, I was able to get enough stuff to make a roast. Grandma says she's doing something special too, and that if I wanted, I could invite you over."

"No, it's alright. I need to help out at the house anyway." Honestly, I wanted to go over, but I didn't want them to have another mouth to feed. It was hard enough for them to get food on a daily basis anyway.

"How's your dad by the way?"

"Still a drug addict." I groaned. Though it wasn't a surprise for people in district six to be addicted to morphling, there were still some that try not to get addicted. I was one of those people, and I had my reasons for it. Now, I wasn't sure if Dakota took the drug, but I would suspect that he didn't. After all, we told each other everything; that or we just know by instinct.

"Aw, crap." He muttered suddenly. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I wondered. He put his hand on my shoulder again.

"The reaping's not too far off, we need to get back!" His words muddled me for a second. Crap, he was right! Neither of us realized how long we've been walking, it felt like a few minutes! After the sudden realization, we ran as fast as we could back to our houses. Dakota taking a different route than me. Already breathing heavily, I busted through the wooden door. Expecting an angry brother or father in front of me.

"Sorry, I lost track of time!" I shouted to no one in particular. To my surprise, I didn't hear any shouting in my direction, nor did I hear anything at all. Then I remembered that they were most likely ignoring it today. The most important thing at the moment was making sure Tacey and I make it through the reaping, not me being late for it.

"Laken, good, you're back!" I heard my brother, Iris, call out. He peeked out from behind a wall looking in my direction. "Come here, dad told me to give you something." Not resisting, I jogged over to my brother's room. Our house wasn't too big, but, you know, it was home. Closing the door behind me, I asked my brother why he called me in. With a sweet smile on his face, he headed over to the closet. Quickly searching through it, then pulling out a dress shirt, that wasn't exactly white anymore, and a pair of brown pants. "You outgrew your formal clothes, right?" He chuckled. Blushing slightly at the comment, I nodded at him. Taking the clothes he offered. Since I was the youngest, most of my clothes were hammy downs from my brothers.

"Thanks, Iris." I thanked my brother embarrassed. Snickering, he said no problem while waving me off. After all, I still needed to change, and he still needed to finish. Once I got to my room, I immediately started changing. The shirt was a little oversized, and the pants were no better, but I could deal with it for half an hour or so. As much as I hated to admit it, I was extremely nervous; as I was every year. I mean, who wouldn't. Without realizing it, I had begun to mess with my shirt collar way too much. Maybe it was a way of stalling time, or a way to relieve my nerves. All I knew was that I had messed with it so much, I couldn't figure out how to get it to look normal again. "Oh come on, you piece of shit." I muttered under my breath, fiddling with the shirt collar once more.

"Having trouble?" A voice from behind questioned. Taking a peek at who it was, a black bearded man around mid-forties stood in the room.

"I'm fine, dad." I said to him quite irritated. Still messing with my shirt, footsteps walked up behind me, grabbed my shoulders, and turned me around to face my father.

"Here, let me get it." His hands reached up to my neck, grabbing the collar I had been messing with and arranging it to his liking. I didn't complain or object, I just let him do as he pleased. "Don't worry, Laken. You'll be fine." My head bolted up in surprise; it was like he read my mind.

"Is…..is it that obvious?" I wondered out loud.

"Very," He admitted. Pouting, I watched him finish adjusting my collar. He had always been the type to look content with everything, when on the inside, you knew he wasn't. A prevarication as my mom would call it. And now, you knew that once more, he was worried about his sons getting chosen. Which, in his defense, I can't blame him for. If I knew that my kids were in the hunger games, about to fight to the death, I would be concerned also. Then again, what parent _wouldn't _be afraid of that?

"Thanks," I say as he takes his hands off my shirt. I stare at the ground, still pondering how the reaping will turn out. What if it's someone I know? What if it's Tacey or Dakota? What if it's _me_? I imagine the scene in my head; Ravenna Crawford strutting down the stage in her stilettos and lady gaga makeup. Blue wig included. Playing the anthem with everyone hoping that it will last forever, even though we could care less about it. Then, you hear her annoying, prudish voice echo through the air as she cheers, "Ladies first!" One victim is chosen, and then you hear, "Boys are next, of course!" And that's it. Two victims to add to the other twenty two tributes chosen for the brutal bloodbath known as the hunger games. Killed for other's enjoyment; truly the worst way to die.

"Laken." I'm snapped out of my daydream and back to reality. With my father holding my chin up. "Don't think about it." He says. "You're not going to get chosen." Fact: even though my name's in there four times, there's still a chance I can get chosen. Even if it's a ridiculously small chance, it's still a chance. However, I accept his words and smile. The best way I can at least.

"Thanks, dad." I thank half-heartedly. His mouth curves up to, which I chuckled at. For some reason, I laughed every time he smiled because of the way his mustache moved with it.

"Let's go get this over with." He says leading me outside. The reaping was starting.

Tacey and I headed to our proper places in the town square. We tried to stay as close together as possible, but since we were different in age, we couldn't stay right next to each other. I met up with Dakota though, which I was grateful for. His presence relaxed me a little. Then, in the blink of an eye, we heard the click clacking of heels walking on the stage, and towards the microphone. I heard Dakota groan from beside me, followed by a muttered insult that I couldn't make out.

"Welcome everyone, to the 98th annual hunger games!" She announced. "I have quite the confidence in this year's games, I feel there will be a superb twist!" Not that anyone cared, but what did she mean by twist? Was she hinting that the gamemakers are planning something horrid in the arena? Or was she simply trying to get us intrigued? Whatever her goal was, it got people thinking. She clapped her hands together with that silver-lipsticked smile of hers. "Now, let's pick this year's tributes!" She waved her hand over one of the glass balls filled with pieces of paper. "Ladies first, of course." Then, she stuck her gloved hand into the ball. Damn, the tension was high. Finally, she yanked a piece of paper from the glass, opened it, and read it into the microphone.

"Odette Puffenbrier." The crowd turned towards a young, dirty blonde haired girl. With a dusted, pink cotton dress, with white ribbons around the collar and sleeves. She looked around my age, maybe younger. Her face was flooded with fear, staring at the stage with uneasiness. "Well, come on." Ravenna encouraged. "Don't be shy." As Odette trudged towards the stage, I felt enraged. Ravenna _encouraged _her to come up. That wouldn't be so bad, if she wasn't encouraging a girl to fight to the death amongst experienced fighters. Ravenna wouldn't be so giddy if she was the one fighting for her life. Once she got on the stage, Ravenna, being a prick, asked a question.

"How old are you dear?" She asked.

"F-fourteen." She muttered. I felt bad for her; you could tell she was about to throw up her stomach.

"Is that so? Excellent!" Excellent? Was she happy she got a younger tribute on her side? More entertainment? One of the many reasons I hate the capitol. "Now, to the boys!" Waving her hand over the glass ball, once more, she jabbed her hand in and pulled a strip of paper. Walking over to the mic, she opened it and read the name written on the sheet.

"Laken Jade." I froze, my heart beating a thousand miles a minute. She said my name. _My name_. The pressure to move increased as everyone turned in my direction. Dakota looked at me with a worried/surprised expression. My brother Tacey stared in disbelief. Seeing I had no choice, I took a deep breath, and made my way to the stage. I never knew how suffocating it was to walk down that lane. I have a better respect for all of those people chosen during the reaping. I walked up the stairs and stood right next to Ravenna. I never thought I would ever be this close to her. "Now, what's your age?" She questioned.

"Sixteen." I stated in the calmest way I could. She nodded and turned towards Odette. "Shake hands." We turned to face each other; with both of us having shaky hands, we grasped the other's hand firmly and quickly. Letting go, Ravenna clapped her hands and strutted to the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, District 6's tributes for the 98th Hunger Games!"

After the reaping ended, we were taken by officials to the train. Where we will be taken to the Capitol. Putting us in separate rooms, they put me in one with velvet seats with perfect wooden trims along the corners of the room. I sat down hesitantly; I didn't know what to think. I was chosen! I have no athletic ability and my stamina is almost at par with a turtle's, almost. I was going to die before the games even started! Nervous as hell, I jolted up when I heard the doors open. Iris, Tacey, and my father walked in. The first thing I did was run up and pull all of them into a group hug. Knowing that this might be the last time I will ever see them.

"Laken, listen to me," Tacey started. "You _have _to win." I shook my head. "Don't fall prey when the games haven't even started yet. Sure, you don't have much athleticism, but you're sharp. You can outwit any of them in the blink of an eye." Well, at least he gave me some reassurance. Iris was next to grab my face. Forcing me to look him in the eye.

"Promise us you won't lose sight of what's important." He told me. "Remember to stay strong and don't panic. If you lose your mind, all you have left to lose is your life. Got that?"

"Got it." I said seeing the mixed feelings in his hazel eyes. Plus, he had a point. Losing your life was the last thing you wanted to happen in the games. Next was my father. Man, his were going to hit me right in the feels, wasn't it? Before I could react, he pulled me close and held me tight. Tighter than I did when I hugged all of them at once.

"In case I don't get another chance, I'm sorry for making you go through so much." Here we go, here come the tears. "I know I'm not the best father, but you deal with me anyway. Thank you, and I'm sorry." I squeezed him tighter, feeling my eyes start to burn.

"It's ok," I choked. My father and I have had some problems over the years, including the whole morphling issue. However, he has been trying to quit recently for his son's sake. But, now that I'm going away, it's like he's suddenly realized how much trouble he's caused for all of us. Without warning, officials took my family away. It was too sudden, it went by to quick. They were shouting my name; trying to get their last words in before the door slammed shut. I was now alone. Drowning in my own discomposure. No, I had to stay calm. I couldn't go insane now, not before the trip to the Capitol. While thinking of the possibilities in the Capitol, Dakota busted through the door.

"Dakota, I'm fine don't worry." I tried, but the worry in his face didn't go away.

"Laken, uh…." He didn't know what to say, neither did I. It was a moment of silence before I heard him speak. "Listen, don't worry about how you'll do in the games. Just…try to focus on getting out alive." I have no idea if that made sense or not, but I took his words anyway. "Oh, and they said that you can bring something with you. To, you know, represent your district during the games." And that's when it hit me. That's right; tributes _could _bring something with them. It just had to be small enough to wear in the games. I tried to hold back my smirk, but it didn't work. I could tell because Dakota was staring at me like he was looking at an evil mastermind. Hehe, I guess I was one currently.

"Hey, Dakota?" I asked still smirking.

"Yeah?" My smirk grew, if that was even possible.

"Do you think you could get me a syringe?" I inquired. "Attached to a chain?"

**Alright, that's all I'm going to write for today. This is probably not going to get many views at all. -_-lll But, if you did read the chapter, please tell me what you think! I admit, I'm a bit selfish when it comes to reviews. I just love reading what people think of my fanfictions! So, I guess what I saying is, please rate and review. Boosts my confidence! Yeah, that's all I have to say. Thanks for reading! See ya! :3 **


End file.
